Nicky and/or Alexander
Nicky and/or Alexander is episode eleven in season five of Full House. It originally aired on November 19, 1991. Vicky Larson (played by Gail Edwards) is introduced in this episode. Opening Teaser In the kitchen, D.J. and Michelle are making breakfast. D.J. is cracking eggs into a bowl, and when Michelle says she wants to smash them, D.J. stops her and teaches her the correct way to crack an egg into the bowl, thus releasing the yolk and white at the same time. After an observation, Michelle decides to try it for herself and succeeds. She then shows D.J. her scrambling skills by dropping the shell of the egg she just cracked into the bowl, and mixing it with the other cracked eggs. Synopsis Jesse, Becky, and the twins come home from the hospital and everyone, including Kimmy, is excited to meet the new family additions. Joey remarks that they both look like baby s, calling them "wascally wugwats" (rascally rugrats). As she becomes over emotional about the twins, Becky's doctor has mentioned that it is common for new mothers to have mood swings. Nicky and Alex are still wearing their hospital bracelets. Michelle feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie are allowed to hold the twins, and she is not. Becky says she is too little, and Danny explains to Michelle that even though she is indeed five years old and her hands might be big enough to hold the twins, he reminds her that babies are very delicate, and she is not old enough yet. Becky wants to take a picture of the twins for her mother, Nedra. In the picture, Becky wants Nicky and Alex to be wearing specially colored booties that her mother made for them (peach for Alex, mint green for Nicky), but Jesse thinks that the booties are too girly-looking. Meanwhile, Danny is attracted to Vicky Larson, who is guest hosting on Wake Up, San Francisco while Becky is on maternity leave. Danny learns to his surprise that he enjoys Vicky's blunt outspokenness. Later in the kitchen, Becky removes the bracelets from the twins but leaves the booties on them to tell them apart. She also leaves D.J. and Stephanie to play with each one. Minutes later, while Becky is out of the room, Jesse removes the booties from their feet. It takes Jesse only a few seconds to realize that he can't tell Nicky and Alex apart without the bracelets and the booties. The next morning, Jesse still has the twins mixed up, and Becky fears about that happening when the twins grow up. They finally let Michelle hold one of the twins, and she is very careful. Over on Wake Up, San Francisco, Danny does not know that Vicky won a couple of Emmys for investigative reporting and anchored the evening news in Washington, D.C. for five years despite having no talk show experience. In the meantime, Ranger Joe & Mr. Woodchuck appear as their special guests to talk about cartoon violence. Back home, Jesse frantically tries to solve the problem of telling the twins apart, because he knows how nuts Becky has been lately, and he wants to avoid the mother of all mood swings. So with the twins, D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy upstairs in Stephanie and Michelle's room, he wants them to keep a secret about this. To do this, he borrows Stephanie's "junior detective" kit, but she is not giving in until he tells her exactly what he needs it for, and he tells them the obvious (see above). The girls are shocked at this news, as is Kimmy; but Jesse just wants her "out!", and that's exactly where she's going. Finally, Jesse talks to Becky about it (after she busts him), and they use the boys' footprints, which were inked on paper, to identify them, through the use of Stephanie's "junior detective" kit and the original birth certificates. She explains that if they wanted to avoid the mother of all mood swings (or any other problems), he should have come to her first. He explains he just wanted to be the perfect dad, though Becky says there is no such thing. There is, however, such a thing as a great dad, and that is what he will be. He is already a great husband, and as he says his trademark "Have mercy!", they share a kiss (that elicits a "WHOO!" from the audience). In any event, the difference is clear: The inky foot belongs to Alex, the non-inky foot belongs to Nicky. We then get a close-up of the twins (as the audience gives an "aw"). The new parents have some more fun with their new kids (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Danny: the camera/TV audience So the doctor's taking my blood pressure and you're not gonna believe this: It registers nothing. It turns out, there was this hole in that little squeeze ball. You know, that thing that looks like a turkey baster. off to the side What, we're out of time already? I can't believe this. Boy, time sure flies when I'm telling stories, doesn't it? Tune in tomorrow when my guests will be Chef Sol Wong and cartoon-show host Ranger Joe Gladstone. Becky, enjoy your babies. Don't worry, the show's in good hands. So long, San Francisco. show's jingle sounds. Well, pretty good show, huh, Mr. Strowbridge? Mr. Strowbridge: You need a cohost. Danny: A cohost? Mr. Strowbridge: Yeah. Someone to complement you. Danny: Why? I compliment myself all the time. Watch this: himself on the shoulder Good show! Nice work, Danny. Mr. Strowbridge: Tanner, I'm sure you're gonna really like Vicky Larson. She's starting tomorrow. Oh, Vicky, come. Danny: She's starting tomorrow? Vicky: Hi. Danny: Tomorrow works for me. Hi there. I'm-- I'm Danny Tanner. Welcome to my world. Vicky: Well, it's nice to meet you, Danny. Mr. Strowbridge: All right, you two, so talk, mingle. Make chemistry. ---- confides to the girls about his problem of not being able to identify the twins. D.J., Kimmy & Stephanie: What?! Kimmy: Even babboons know their own babies! Jesse: at her then shows her the door Out! Kimmy: Ooh, sore spot! out she goes. Trivia Joey's remark about the twins being "wascally Wugwats" is a spin on Elmer Fudd's "wascally wabbit" (rascally rabbit) remark about . Goof: When Jesse removes the booties, Nicky is left and Alex is right and Jesse puts Alex's booties, the pink ones, on Nicky. Later, Jesse switches them back, so the green booties are on Nicky and the pink are on Alex. When he tests which twin is which, green is on Alex and pink is on Nicky, meaning the twins switched. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Crying Category:Shushing